Gruuuuselige Geschichte aus dem Reli Unterricht
by MysteriousGreenHufflepuffAgent
Summary: Erik, die Eule, Merlin, Harry, Robert P., Snape usw. treffen dank Longos und dem Uhu Chloe und Daphnis
1. Chapter 1

Eines Tages ging Erik spazieren und traf dabei eine Eule.

Die Eule fragte daraufhin:"Huhu, hast du den Uhu gesehen?"

Und Erik antwortete: "Den in der gelben Tube?"  
>"Nein, ich meine den im gelb-grünen Gemüse!", entgegnete die Eule.<p>

"Achso, Chloe! Die habe ich schon seit Wochen nicht gesehen.", erwiderte Erik.

"Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe gehört, sie sei von lesbischen Piraten entführt worden?"

"Oh nein, es war Daphnis,aber Chloe hat den Hosenscheißer gerettet!"

"Oh, wie peinlich xD. Und wie?"

"Sie hat auf ihrer Syrinx gespielt, liebe Eule."

"Ah, na dann. Aber wo ist denn dann der Uhu?"

"Das weiß ich ja nicht, ich suche ihn selbst. Lass uns zusammen suchen gehen!"

"Gerne.", antwortete die Eule und gemeinsam flogen sie durch den Wald, wo sie auf den Zauberer Merlin stießen.

"Merlin, sei gegrüßt. Hast du den Uhu gesehen?", fragte ihn die Eule.

„Wer ist denn der Guru?", fragte Merlin.

„WIR SUCHEN DEN UHU!", rief Erik.

„Achso", flüsterte Merlin"ja, von dem habe ich gehört, er soll wohl einen Wolf gefangen haben, aber schrei doch nicht so!"

„War Dorkon dieser Wolf?Oh, entschuldige, Meister Merlin. Willst du uns helfen den Uhu zu befreien?"

„Aber sicher helfe ich euch, doch über Dorkon weiß ich nichts! Abrakadabrasimsalabim, Erik und Eule, wir fliegen dorthin."

Und mit diesem Spruch disapparierten sie zur Quelle.


	2. Chapter 2

„Oh, welch süße Ziegen!", sagte Merlin erfreut, denn um die Quelle herum war Chloe´s Herde versammelt und beriet sich, was mit dem fremden Neuankömmlingen zu tun sei.

Shaun das Schaf sagte:"Lasst sie uns aufessen!"

Timmy das Schäfchen wollte mit ihnen verstecken spielen.

Doch der Romantiker Longos sprach:"Lasst uns mit ihnen in den Sonnenaufgang reiten und das Meer erleuchten sehen."

Und so wie Longos, das älteste Schaf es gesagt hatte, geschah es zwar also so auch.

Gemeinsam ritten Merlin, Erik und die Eule in den Sonnenaufgang hinein.

Aber den Uhu hatten sie noch immer nicht gefunden und hatten ihn fast vergessen, als sie Snape über das Meer fliegen sahen.

„Ihr verkommenen Schafe, freut euch mit mir! Ich wurde soeben Lehere im Fach der dunklen Künste! Muhahahahaha!"

„Yay, das ist ja wundervoll!", schrie Robert Pattinson.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte ihn Shaun das Schaf,"und warum sind wir Chloes Herde? Sind wir etwa Ziegen!"

„Ich habe eine Narbe!", sagte Harry Potter.

"Sie sieht aus, wie ein Blitz!", schrie er stolz.

„Ich hab ne Nachricht von Chloe bekommen, sie will mich treffen! Und ähm... ja, ihr seid Ziegen!"

„OH!", sagte Shaun die Ziege"ruft sofort bei den Ardman Studios an, die müssen uns neu kneten."

„Alles klar Shaun, wird erledigt!", sagte eine andere Ziege.

„Äh, und wo ist jetzt der Uhu?", fragte Erik.

„Und wo ist Chloe?", fragte RP.

„Da-s ist e-in-e gu-u-u-te Fra-ha-ge", hustetet Merlin.

„Vielleicht finden wir ihn, wenn wir iCarly nein, das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor wurde gestohlen!"

„Ach du heilige Scheiße!", schrie Harry"wie soll ich denn jetzt Voldemort und den Basilisken ermorden?"

„iCarly, iCarly, iCarly!", schrie die Herde und holte den Flachbildschirm raus.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Titelmelodie war schon beinahe zuende, als plötzlich Voldemort auftauchte und das Programm

umschaltete.

"Ich sehe lieber Glee.", erklärte er.

"Darren Criss ist ja soooooo süß *g*!", sagte er mit einem leicht schwulen Touch.

"πανυ μεν ουν!", sagte Sokrates. Aber Archimedes widersprach ihm, doch warum?

„Warum blühen die Veilchen und ich welke dahin?", seufzte Daphnis, während er sich wusch.

„Oh, da ist ja der Uhu!", rief Erik plötzlich.

„Hä? Ich bin verwirrt!", sagte Shaun die Ziege.

„Oh, ja, ich seh ihn auch! Yeah!", schrie die Eule.

„Uhu, Uhu!", schrie der Uhu, der an einen Baum gefesselt war.

„Avada Kledavra!", sagte Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Tweety.

Doch Tweety kannte diesen Spruch schon und entgegnete ihm diesen.  
>Daraufhin erschienen Tweetys Eltern.<br>„Ih, Tweety, was hast du getan?", fragt seine Mutter, „jetzt , wo Voldemort tot ist, was wird dann aus Harry?"  
>„Ach, der hat doch eh nen Schuss!"<br>Derweil trugen Daphnis und Robert einen Kampf um Chloes Kuss aus!  
>Aber Merlin erinnerte daran, dass Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore einst gesagt hat, dass er erst dann gänzlich von Hogwarts verschwunden sein werde, wenn keiner ihm mehr treu ist.<p>

„Ich liebe diesen Mann!", sagte der tote Tom Riddle, während Draco Malfoy sich weigerte, in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, weril er darauf bestand, zu Hufflepuff zu konvertieren.  
>Tja, doof gelaufen! Hat der Hut denn eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen und Harry hätte eigentlich nach Slytherin gesollt?<br>Doch Cedric Diggory war bereit zu tauschen und war fasziniert, Robert zu treffen, der gerade ausgiebig mit Chloe knutschte.  
>Und Daphnis weinte erneut und bließ auf seiner Syrinx, um die Schaf-Ziegen in den Tod zu pusten. Aber die Herde und Shaun die Ziege werden von Tweetys Eltern gerettet.<p>

Doch Daphnis stürzt die Klippen herunter und fällt geradewegs in das neue Schiff der lesbischen Piraten.

Er fängt erneut zu weinen an und ruft nach Winnie Pooh, der auf einem Einhorn geritten kommt, um ihm Honig-Tee zu kochen.

Daraufhin ist Daphnis glücklich und schläft ein, während Chloe Robert beim Baden in der Nymphengrotte zusieht.

Doch durch ein Loch in der Decke fällt Sonnenlicht auf Robert und er beginnt zu klitzern.

Chloe schreit:"Du schreibst glitzern mit 'k'? Es ist Schluss!"

Doch das war nur ein Vorwand, denn eigentlich fand sie das Glitzern selbst sehr gruuselig.

Und zudem fand sie nicht, dass das Bad ihn hübsch macht, im Gegensatz zu so wie das Schwert von Gryffindor jedem würdigen Gryffindor zu Hilfe eilt, so eilt der Dachs von Hufflepuff (deren Wappentier ein Dachs ist) jedem würdigen Hufflepuff zu Hilfe und so ritt Daphnis auf dem Dachs zu Chloe, packte sie und zog sie zu sich auf den Dachs und gemeinsam ritten sie in den Sonnenuntergang (da es inzwischen dunkel wurde).  
>So war also der 1. April 2137 vergangen, der Geburtstag von Fred und Georg Weasly und alle hatten Spaß, außer Kristin Steward, die von Harry Potter ermordet wurde, als Rache dass Tweety seine Pflicht erfüllt hatte.<p>

Zwar war all dies etwas verwirrend, aber der Uhu wurde am Ende doch gerettet.

Denn Erik und die Eule hatten darauf bestanden, mit ihm grüne Zuckerwatte zu essen.

Und so lebten sie alle(bis zum zweiten April 2159) in einer grünen Zuckerwattewolke. ;)

Und damit ist unsere Geschichte zuende, doch wie Ih- Ah seinen Schwanz wiederfand, ist eine andere Geschichte.

Allerdings, und wie Georg Fred´s Ohr an sich nahm ebenfalls.

Und wie das fiese Nudelholz Shaun die Ziege erschlug, aber Shaun das Schaf wird ewig leben.

Shuhu... ~THE END~


End file.
